


【露普】路德維希的憂鬱

by wish2611



Series: 露普短篇 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 露普短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552741
Kudos: 4





	【露普】路德維希的憂鬱

微風吹動窗簾，帶來早春的涼意和淡淡青草的芳香，夏洛騰堡王宮的圖書室裡，年幼的德.意.志男孩打了個噴嚏，從甜美的午覺中醒來。

「呼……又看到睡著了，幸好沒被哥哥發現。」

路德維希爬上梯子，把哥哥指定的今日讀物——施羅賽爾的《為德.意.志人民而寫的世界史》放回高高的書架上。

巨大厚重的書籍讓他抱得有些吃力，沒辦法，德.意.志帝國才成立三年，他還又瘦又小，甚至連哥哥的腰部都不到。

「請問哥哥在哪裡？我想請他陪我練習一下劍術。」

「殿下正在會客廳中接見外賓，但……」

沒等衛兵把話說完，路德維希便邁開步伐，興沖沖跑去找他的基爾伯特哥哥。會客廳裡卻空無一人，他一連詢問幾名侍者，換來的都是對方一臉尷尬的搖頭不語。

哥哥到底去了哪裡？不是說接見外賓嗎？

路德維希疑惑地於王宮到處尋找，經過一間客房窗外時，一道異樣的低吟傳入耳際，他側耳傾聽，卻詫異地發現，那是哥哥的聲音。

「住手……混蛋……」

以往許多個夜晚，哥哥就是用這渾厚又有些沙啞的聲音，為他講述一段又一段普.魯.士的輝煌歷史或德.意.志的民間傳說當作睡前故事。

然而，他從來沒有聽過哥哥發出這樣的聲音，憤怒中帶著淡淡的、努力壓抑的……愉悅？

「可是基爾的身體不是這樣說的耶！嘻嘻，你的臉好熱。」

路德維希努力搜索自己的記憶，終於想起來，這個蜂蜜般甜甜軟軟的聲音的主人，是哥哥的朋友——俄.羅.斯帝國。

他有點害怕那名高大的斯拉夫青年，明明總是掛著淡淡的甜笑，卻帶著無形的威壓與冰冷的氣息，只有在面對哥哥時，才會真誠一些、溫暖一些。

到底是怎麼一回事？

路德維希小心翼翼地湊到窗邊一看。雪白的大床上，兩名衣衫凌亂的男子正交纏在一塊，呼吸異常地急促。

「滾開！別在大白天發情……啊……停……」

銀髮青年不停掙扎，伸手想把面前的金髮男子推開，卻被對方趁機脫下長褲，放肆地舔弄他敏感的大腿內側。

「基爾的意思是白天不夠，晚上還要再來一次？」

「想都別想……等等！別吻脖子，被看到就糟糕了。」

「沒關係，我的圍巾可以借你用，租金一天一萬盧布。」

伊凡一邊挑逗地親吻基爾伯特的嘴唇、頸部以至佈滿傷疤的胸膛，一邊用冰冷的大手在那溫熱而精壯的身軀上來回遊移，最後握住對方最敏感的部位，上下套弄。

「唔、你……可惡……」

「感覺如何？」

年幼的德.意.志男孩再也不敢看下去，抱著膝蓋縮在牆邊，粉嫩的小臉像煮熟的蝦子一般漲得通紅。

哥哥是被欺負嗎？為什麼明明不情願卻沒有真的反抗？

「啊、啊……別……痛！」

「一下就會舒服了……一年不見，基爾裡面還是一樣好緊、好熱……」

房裡隱隱約約傳來人體蠕動的聲音，還有斷斷續續的喘息聲。路德維希下意識地摀住耳朵，聲音卻越來越大、越來越清楚，不受控制地竄入他的耳際。

熟悉的聲音、陌生的語調，痛苦中帶著愉悅，伴隨輕微的哽咽。

「嗚……去西伯利亞找你的同類發情啦臭熊，一年不見，你技術還是一樣爛。」

「沒辦法，我只有基爾一個練習對象嘛！誰叫你最近都不陪我。」

終於，好奇心再次壓過恐懼，路德維希站起身來，偷偷張望房內的動靜，立刻被嚇得倒抽一口涼氣。

他（自稱）偉大的、帥氣的、英明神武所向無敵的哥哥，正全身赤裸地仰躺在床上，被哥哥的朋友、那名高大的斯拉夫青年壓在身下。

「痛死了痛死了！你就不會慢一點嗎？」

「既然是親愛的基爾的要求，那我只好遵命了。」

話畢，伊凡雙手撐在基爾伯特頭部兩側，下半身在他敞開的雙腿間，用極其緩慢的速度進出。

很慢很慢，挑戰基爾伯特的耐性，勾起他說不出的失落和空虛。

「你烏龜啊你，慢吞吞的。」

「明明是你叫我慢慢來的，基爾還真難滿足。」

伊凡裝得既無辜又委屈，速度依然無比緩慢。

「太慢了，快……」

基爾伯特不耐地扭動身體，臉色潮紅，雙眼因情慾折磨顯得濕潤而迷離。

「俄.羅.斯沒有這種服務喔～～除非你開口求我。」

「休想！呃……嗯……」

伊凡乾脆停住不動，伸指揉捏基爾伯特的乳首，低頭親吻他沁出薄汗的臉頰，壞心眼地欣賞銀髮青年在慾望中掙扎的誘人模樣。

「該死的！做就做誰怕誰？我求你快一點總行了吧？」

僵持一會，基爾伯特終於按耐不住，豁出去向伊凡索求，還踢了他一腳催促。詭計得逞的伊凡也滿意地笑了起來，開始在對方炙熱的身體中律動。

「既然基爾這麼想要，那我只能賣力伺候了。」

「哼！這是要你快一點完事，本大爺好去幫弟弟上劍術課。」

「喔？你確定你等等還有力氣站穩？」

「少廢話……」

驀地，斯拉夫青年像是發覺到了什麼，抬起頭來，用略微混濁的紫眸，注視窗外一臉驚恐的德.意.志男孩。

路德維希摒住呼吸，一動也不敢動，腦中一片空白，完全不知該如何是好。

見狀，伊凡眨眨眼，將基爾伯特的雙腿扳得更開，猛力而快速地在他體內抽送，讓他在強烈快感的衝擊下，忘情地、近似哭喊地吟叫出聲。

「啊……啊啊……」

就在這一刻，伊凡朝路德維希微微一笑，彷彿在宣示什麼一般。讓他戰慄不已，宛如被憑空扔進極寒之地，心臟有瞬間的麻痺，就連血液也要為之凍結。

路德維希腳一軟，終於跪倒在地，心臟怦怦！怦怦！跳得無比劇烈。等到心情平復一點後，才跌跌撞撞逃離現場。

他不清楚哥哥究竟是怎麼了，只覺自己和打開藍鬍子密室的尤迪絲一樣，撞見一個絕對不能被發現的秘密。

那不是自己能涉入的世界。

「公共自由是合乎理性的國家制度，而王位世襲制包含在王權概念……您究竟是怎麼了？整個下午都心不在焉。」

典雅的書房內，年邁的帝國宰相輕咳一聲，略帶不滿地詢問眼神飄忽，明顯處於發呆狀態的金髮男孩。

「很抱歉，閣下，我只是……」

路德維希回過神來，慌慌張張地俾斯麥道歉。

「好吧，黑格爾的理論可能對您來說有些難以理解，或許先換成洛克？雖然我一點也不欣賞他。」

「不、不是這個關係，我只是……有個問題想請教您。」

想到昨天的經歷，年幼的德.意.志男孩低下頭，神情窘迫，十指交握絞得死緊。

從德.意.志帝國於凡爾賽宮鏡廳誕生的那一天起，對路德維希來說，普.魯.士王國——基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特，就是引領他、扶養他的，最重要的親人。

基爾伯特哥哥會嚴格鍛鍊他的劍術、槍術與格鬥技，會教導他軍事、政治、哲學等各式各樣的知識，也會像許多疼愛孩子的大人一樣，開心地抱著他亂揉亂捏，大叫「本大爺的弟弟果然是世界上最可愛的」。

在路德維希的記憶裡，那名銀髮紅眸的青年總是自信滿滿意氣飛揚，粗魯而溫柔，驕傲而強悍，雖然偶爾會做些傻事被宰相閣下叨唸，關鍵時刻卻比誰都來得帥氣可靠，讓他情不自禁地親近、依賴。

然而，路德維希從來沒有見過那樣的哥哥，見過赤裸地躺在一名男性身下呻吟的哥哥，有些痛苦、有些放縱，還有、還有……像是在……撒嬌一樣？

「我是想請問您，如果兩個人躺在床上……一個在上面，一個在下面……然後、然後要動……唔……那個……在動，沒穿衣服……」

路德維希說得語無倫次，一面揮舞小手示意，不僅臉蛋，就連耳垂也變得紅通通一片。

意識到金髮男孩說的是什麼的那一刻，俾斯麥瞬間愣住，手一鬆，手中厚重的《法哲學原理》隨之掉落，砸到他的腳尖也沒感覺到痛。

「哥……不，呃……我是說，下面的那個人似乎覺得很痛，痛到叫出聲音來。可是又沒有認真反抗，好像還、還……有一點點快樂的樣子。請問他們到底在做什麼？如果是受欺凌的話，該不該……」

俾斯麥的鬍子抖了抖，沒有正面回答問題，他轉身走到書櫃前東翻西找，搬了一大疊書放到路德維希面前。

「這是您這星期的指定閱讀書籍：蘭克的《普.魯.士史》、費希特的《人的使命》、哥德的《浮士德》，以及沃爾夫的《完整的數學科學》和克勞塞維茨的《戰爭論》。」

「呃、那個……關於我剛剛的問題……」

路德維希苦惱地皺起眉頭，注視比自己還要高的書堆，俾斯麥卻裝作沒聽到他的疑問，自顧自地說下去。

「以您的年紀來說，這份量或許多了一點，但您可是背負數千萬人性命的德.意.志帝國，需要學習的知識自然也是平常人的千倍百倍。」

「可是……」

「沒有可是！或者您想要把書單翻倍？」

德.意.志宰相的表情是一如既往的嚴肅，動作卻有些微的僵硬和不自然。

「是的，我知道了。」

看到金髮男孩一臉委屈、垂頭喪氣的模樣，俾斯麥嘆了一口氣，摸摸他的頭說道：「請忘記吧！那不是您這個年紀該知道的事。」

頓了頓，他又用極低的音量喃喃自語。

「畢竟……就算是非人的『國家』，也會需要休憩的所在……吧？」

「咦？」

路德維希睜大雙眼，依然無比困惑。俾斯麥則緩步走到窗邊，眺望外頭蕭瑟枯黃的庭園。

「春天到了啊……」

現在明明是深秋。

路德維希在心中反駁，卻不敢說出口，以免眼前的書堆真的翻倍成兩疊。

儘管受到德.意.志宰相的告誡，德.意.志帝國依然無法抑制自己尋找答案的渴望。

日耳曼人似乎都有這種要追根究底的精神，這造就了康德、造就了洪堡，造就了立於歐洲學術頂端的柏林大學，認真執著，不達目的絕不甘休。

他隱約明白事情的敏感性，所以沒再去詢問其他的國家或人類，一有空閒就跑進圖書室裡拚命翻閱，希望從書上找到一些蛛絲馬跡。

路德維希首先搜索關於床的資料，但全部都是寢具設計或臨床醫學研究。再來找尋室內運動，但沒有姿勢和哥哥他們做的一樣，雅恩創立的體操是有一點像，但那不需要兩個人一起來做。

無奈之下，路德維希轉而研究俄.羅.斯的歷史文化。《往年記事》、《俄.羅.斯國家史》、《莫斯科觀察家》……翻到普希金《永恆的戀人》時，他突然靈光一閃，升起一個大膽荒繆，又似乎有些合理的猜測。

「戀人、戀愛……怎麼都沒有《德.意.志人的戀愛方式》、《如何與俄國人交往》之類的書可以參考？」

金髮男孩一面嘟嘟噥噥地抱怨，一面瞪大眼睛四處尋找，小小的身軀穿梭在一面面巨大的書牆間，終於來到放置愛情小說的書櫃前。

哥哥一向禁止他閱讀這些，理由是有害兒童的心理健全，可是……這也是為了哥哥……

路德維希煩惱地在原地轉了好幾個圈圈，最後咬緊牙關下定決心，抽出一本福樓拜的《包法利夫人》來閱讀。

《茶花女》、《咆哮山莊》、《少年維特的煩惱》……他不知不覺從正午看到黃昏，看得頭昏腦脹，腦袋被塞進許多顛覆自己以往價值觀的事物。

「夏爾是男人，愛瑪是女人，但哥哥和俄.羅.斯都是男人……不對，我們都不是人，可是、可是……」

路德維希把小臉皺成一團，一下拉拉頭髮、一下敲敲腦袋，思緒無比混亂，差點想一頭往書架上撞去。

煩惱間，書架底層一本方形的精裝書籍將他的注意力吸引過去，拍開厚厚的灰塵，露出上頭的標題。

“dessins érotiques Annales”

路德維希認得“Annales”是法文的年鑑、史冊的意思，但不認得 “dessins érotiques”這個單詞。

他依稀記得，這是法國在德.意.志帝國成立的一週年紀念日時，派人送來的生日禮物。附上一封信說道：「既然德.意.志是在法蘭西的身體中誕生的，哥哥決定盡點責任，教導他人類是如何誕生的。」

那時的基爾伯特哥哥氣到火冒三丈，不但把信紙撕得粉碎，還想把負責送禮的使臣痛扁一頓，幸好被宰相及時制止，才沒有釀成麻煩的國際事件。

翻開書頁後，路德維希再次領受到劇烈的心靈衝擊。

每一頁每一頁，整本書全部都是不堪入目的圖片，無數赤裸的男女用各種姿勢交纏在一起，和哥哥與俄.羅.斯做的事情有極高的相似度。

讀了下圖畫旁邊的註釋，路德維希終於明白這是怎麼一回事，同時也明白，為何宰相會說，那不是自己這個年紀該知道的事。

然後，路德維希恍惚地把書籍歸架、恍惚地走去吃晚餐、恍惚地度過晚上的學習時間，最後躺在床上翻來覆去，品嚐生命中第一次失眠。

《聖經》不允許男性交歡，《荷馬史詩》卻對此歌頌不已，《羅馬帝國衰亡史》裡面也提到，希臘羅馬時代就有很多這種事情。。

可是，如果哥哥真的是和俄.羅.斯在做、做……做那種事情的話，是相愛的？還是被迫的？會不會是像小說寫的一樣，為了孩子或生存，不得已才委曲求全。

哥哥好像不討厭做那件事，又好像很討厭做那件事。如果真的很痛苦、很討厭的話，那該怎麼辦？有辦法幫忙嗎？會不會自己才是害他被威脅的原因？

持續的煩惱、憂鬱和失眠讓德.意.志男孩精神萎靡，產生兩個明顯的黑眼圈。

基爾伯特這才發現不對勁，天天跟前跟後，想要與親愛的弟弟進行男人間的心理諮商。

纏著路德維希的同時，他自己也被伊凡纏著。俄.羅.斯殿下用「促進兩國外交」、「研擬經貿合作計畫」等等掛羊頭賣狗肉的理由，硬是留在王宮內，「訪問」普.魯.士一週之久。

「有什麼心事就該好好說出來，哥哥一定會想辦法幫你解決。」  
  
「男孩子應該快快樂樂的學習、快快樂樂的煩惱、快快樂樂的打架，才能成長為頂天立地的男子漢。」

「你可是堂堂的德.意.志帝國，別像小姑娘一樣彆扭。再這樣憂鬱下去，會長不大的喔！」

第七天的早餐時間，路德維希終於受不了哥哥沒完沒了的疲勞轟炸。

「其實……」

他先看斯拉夫青年一眼，才閉上雙眼、握緊雙拳，用視死如歸的表情大聲說道：

「我看見了！你們在房間裡做的事情。」

「噗————」

瞬間，基爾伯特口中的牛奶全噴了出來，貢獻給鋪著精緻緞面桌巾的餐桌。

「咳、咳！呃……等等，你、你……不會是……」

他手忙腳亂地擦拭桌面，臉色一陣青一陣白，腦袋像是要爆炸開來一般。心中的指針在「立刻逃跑」、「死不承認」和「殺熊滅口」之間不斷擺盪。

在這最最危急的時刻，伊凡發揮他惡劣的本性，親暱地環住基爾伯特的腰落井下石。

「小德.意.志幾乎看完全程了喔！原來基爾你沒發現？嘻嘻、大概是太投入了吧？好開心。」

「去死！」

基爾伯特踹了伊凡的小腿一腳，接著胡亂比手劃腳，徒勞無功地想要掩飾過去。

「你別誤會，我跟這隻熊只是普通朋友，其他什麼關係也沒有。哈哈……都快兩百年的交情了，所以相處上有點親密也是理所當然的不是嗎？至於床上那個，我們只是在研究、研究那個……」

他再也扯不下去，用手肘捅了捅身旁的罪魁禍首，低聲求救。

「該你了，快幫本大爺圓謊。」

伊凡順從地點點頭，揚起甜美而燦爛的笑容。

「我們是在研究怎麼生孩子喔～☆」

「對！研究生孩子……研究個鬼啦你！混帳！！！」

不理會一旁又羞又氣、暴跳如雷的銀髮青年，伊凡蹲下身來與路德維希平視，拍拍他的頭說道：

「說起來，德.意.志的誕生俄.羅.斯也幫了不少忙。既然你已經明白我和你哥哥是『這種關係』，你以後可以叫我……嗯……」

想到家中會叫自己「哥哥」，名為「妹妹」的恐怖存在，伊凡的嘴角微微扭曲。

「呃……還是叫俄.羅.斯就好。」

還沒與情人的弟弟交流完畢，順便宣示一下所有權，伊凡就被基爾伯特拉起身來，扯著圍巾，用力前後搖晃。

「該死的都是你！本大爺英明神武所向無敵的偉大哥哥的形象都全被你破壞殆盡了。」

「本來就沒有那種東西吧？你老愛盯著德.意.志傻笑，笑得像變態一樣。」

「那又怎樣？本大爺的弟弟那麼可愛，誰看了都會想好好疼愛。你這是嫉妒，家裡有個世界第一恐怖的美女妹妹可真是不幸。」

「你還喜歡對弟弟亂摟亂抱性騷擾，小心被以兒童保護法提告。」

「你才該去找心理醫生好好治療，被妹妹嚇哭過無數次的沒用傢伙。」

「咦？俄.羅.斯『有用』還是『沒用』，你不是最清楚的嗎？」

路德維希努力吞下最後一片培根，並把牛奶一口氣喝光，默默地用手帕把嘴角擦拭乾淨。 即使遇到這種情況，他依然約束自己遵守規矩，把餐點食用完畢才跳下椅子，離開那個有點……的二人世界。

他實在想不到，除了愚蠢之外，還能用什麼詞彙來形容這一切。當然，為了這種事煩惱整整一個星期的自己，又比他們更蠢上十倍。

回想這七天來不堪回首的記憶，路德維希按住隱隱作痛的胃部，前往王宮庭園呼吸新鮮空氣。望著滿地的黃葉和乾枯的枝椏，他突然有感而發，升起和當初的帝國宰相一模一樣的慨嘆。

「春天到了啊……」

番外我實在懶得寫註釋，反正文中出現的書名，都是當時確實出版過的書。

感謝Bee*在過程中給的建議，我已經努力讓阿普不憫了（毆

以下是代替註釋用的，不負責任的法國哥哥的問答劇場。

Q1：“dessins érotiques Annales”是怎樣的一本書？

法蘭西斯：「那叫《淫畫年鑑》，是哥哥家1794年出版的色情畫大全，和薩伊侯爵的色情讀物霸佔巴黎的暢銷書排行榜一年之久。嘖嘖！只要想得到、只要做得到，什麼露骨的姿勢都有。一本書、一隻手，包你一個人也很‧快‧樂！」

Q2：普.魯.士為什麼不把那本書丟掉？

法蘭西斯：「傻瓜，當然是因為他不甘心老是被取笑技術不好，要藏起來偷偷研究啊！」

Q3：那成果如何？

法蘭西斯：「唉……很可惜，上帝就是這麼不公平，不是每個人都能學以致用。他知識豐富是豐富，可惜都用不上，只能被上。」


End file.
